


Anthomisia

by effervescent_21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescent_21/pseuds/effervescent_21
Summary: Antho: bunga.-misia: rasa tidak suka.Anthomisia: ketidaksukaan terhadap bunga.Sebuah kata yang mendeskripsikan persepsi Levi akan bunga, termasuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bunga.Warning spoiler chapter 132.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Anthomisia

Levi Ackerman tidak suka bunga, karena itu hanya mengingatkannya kepada ibunya. Dan pemakaman. Dan wajah duka Kenny. Juga ingatannya pada tubuh yang berangsur-angsur menjadi tulang belulang bersama aroma busuk yang makin hari menguar dengan bebasnya dalam ruangan sempit, gelap nan sesak. Levi benci itu.

Ia sudah tumbuh sejak saat itu, namun memori akan dirinya yang tidak berdaya masih mendatangkan sensasi perih dalam hatinya.

Baginya bunga hanya digunakan sebagai formalitas untuk peristiwa tertentu atau hanya untuk anak-anak. Dulu Isabel juga terkagum-kagum pada bunga-yang-Levi-tidak-tahu-dan-tidak-peduli-apa-namanya ketika melepas burung yang mereka rawat. Ah, lihat kan? Itulah kenapa Levi tidak suka bunga. Ia bahkan tidak meninggalkan bunga saat upacara duka teman-teman squadnya dan Erwin.

Namun akhir-akhir ini ia melihat benda yang tak ia sukai itu berada di dekat Hanji Zoe. Lebih tepatnya, bunga itu dirawat oleh Hanji sendiri. Ada dua, satu ditempatkan tepat di luar jendela kamarnya sementara satu lagi diletakkan di meja kerjanya dengan vas kecil. Anehnya, Levi sedikit, hanya sedikit menyukai pemandangan saat sang Komandan Pasukan Pengintai menikmati waktunya menyiram bunga sambil sesekali bersenandung lembut. Di saat yang sama Levi merasa lega, karena Levi tahu ada beban berat yang harus dipikul Hanji sampai-sampai tidur lebih dari empat jam menjadi suatu hal yang sangat mewah. Belum lagi beban moral dan emosional yang ia tanggung membuatnya entah berapa kali terpukul, menyisakan isak tangis dan erangan di sisi Levi. Sungguh, Levi iba melihat kawan seperjuangannya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan segala frustrasi, kecewa dan putus asa di depan para pasukan karena seorang komandan ditakdirkan untuk tegar dan kuat. Setidaknya, ada hal-hal yang masih bisa membuatnya tersenyum bodoh seperti dulu, pikirnya.

Mungkin, bunga tidak buruk juga.

* * *

Lagi, Levi tidak berdaya. Detik Hanji memohon untuk membiarkannya pergi, Levi tahu ia akan semakin membenci bunga. “ _Dedikasikan hatimu_ ,” ucapnya. Kepalan tangannya berusaha keras merasakan seluruh hangat yang ada di dada Hanji. Bahkan saling bertatap saja mereka tak mampu.

“Haha! Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar itu darimu!” Lalu ia pun pergi, dan tak pernah kembali. Atau, Levi yang tidak kembali.

_Hanji masih ada_ , seperti waktu ia tertidur di meja kerjanya bersama bunga ungu di dekatnya, sama-sama bermandikan cahaya matahari terbit. Lalu setelah itu, Levi akan menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil sembari menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jemari Levi meraih rambutnya lembut seraya melepas ikatan surai coklatnya supaya ia tidak terbangun.

Sial, kenapa Levi harus mengingatnya sekarang?

“Tch, kau bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk memperlakukan jasad mu dengan benar dan layak...”

Ia yakin pasti bunga-bunga itu sudah layu sekarang.

* * *

Levi agak terkejut ketika ia kembali dan menemukan bunga di ruangan Hanji masih cerah berseri, dan bahkan ada kuncup yang baru tumbuh. Karena segalanya sudah berakhir, Levi memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa barang Hanji yang ingin ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kacamata, pakaian dan jaket, serta buku catatan pribadi Hanji. Ia memandang sekilas sebelum akhirnya menggabungkan vas tersebut dengan barang lainnya yang akan dibawa.

Aneh, atmosfir (bekas) kamar Hanji terasa asing dan tidak nyaman walaupun sunyi dan tenang. _Tak ada suara tawa kerasnya. Tak ada suara pecahan alat penelitian. Tak ada suara napas ketika ia tidur, apalagi senandung._ Levi tak sanggup berlama-lama dan hendak pergi dari sana sampai buku yang ia bawa terjatuh dari tangannya. Badannya terasa sakit dari pemulihan ketika meraih buku bersampul coklat penuh tulisan urakan mendiang komandan. Ia menyadari ada tulisan yang menuliskan namanya dengan jelas di halaman terakhir.

_'Merawat bunga Iris membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Aku senang melihatnya mekar dengan indah secara perlahan. Aku jadi ingin menghadiahi Levi bunga juga untuk ulang tahunnya natal nanti! Bunga apa ya yang cocok dengan si maniak bersih itu? Pastinya bunga yang tidak mengundang serangga... Bunga Poinsettia bisa jadi pilihan karena itu bunga natal. Mungkin kalau sempat aku akan bertanya padanya bunga apa yang ia suka. Hehe, jadi tidak sabar mau natal...'_

“Mata empat, kau lupa menanyakannya, dasar bodoh...”

Ia sendiri, dengan air mata menghujani kelopak bunga Iris.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir. Ini fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia pertama yang saya post disini. Segala masukan dan komentar akan sangat saya apresiasi, jadi silahkan langsung tulis saja ya di bawah! :D  
> Oh ya, kalau mau mutualan dengan akun twitter saya (loh kok malah promosi sih?) boleh banget kok, @effervescent___  
> Dadah, sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
